Longing
by Serendipity Kat
Summary: [preRENT] Was it a dream...or not? Your choice. MaureenBenny goodness. Benny's POV. Bring a fan, it will get hot. Oneshot. Reuploaded again.


_I apologize to PinkElf, Diva Actress,a nd GorgeoiusSmile, who have all reviewed this story before. I found some more errors and fixed them. I also added a little more fluff. This is one of my favorite stories as it involves Maureen an Benny and the possibility of what can happen in your dreams... or even if they're dreams. _

_I also apologize for not updating "The Rose." I will... before April, I promise. Please bear with me on that. _

_Enjoy!_

_-Serendipity Kat_

* * *

Longing 

Why did it have to be her? She's Mark's girlfriend. The goddess of all that is female: Maureen Johnson.

I watched silently from the half-open doorway as my roommate, Mark, was sitting on the couch making out with his gorgeous girlfriend. I felt a stab of jealousy as my eyes focused on her tanned body pushed up against Marks pale one. Maureen pressed her lips to Mark's ear and he turned red. Maureen giggled and began to twirl a lock of her waist-long brown curly hair around her finger as she gazed at him.

As I heard the giggle, a shiver coursed down my body. I had to take a deep breath to try to calm myself. Her laugh was like bells ringing. I took another deep breath and pushed the door open. "I'm home!"

Mark didn't say anything as his lips were once again in contact with Maureen's skin. This time, he was kissing her neck. She had her head back, hair cascading over the arm of the couch. It was all I could do not to go to her and bury my face in her hair. Her long...silky-looking...brown tresses...

"Hello?" I asked.

Mark looked up, red smudges of lipstick in various locals on his pale face. He turned an even brighter red. "H, hi, Benny. Wasn't expect- Eeep! Maureen!!" he started to say, but squeaked as Maureen slid her hand up under his shirt.

Maureen twisted her head around to face the doorway and giggled. "Hi, Benny-baby!" she continued sliding her hand up and down his skin, causing Mark to shiver and stutter at the same time.

I tried not to stare at Maureen's stomach, which was showing where her shirt had been pushed up. Almost to her ample chest. My mouth went dry. "Wha, what are you doing?" I asked, hoping that my voice wasn't shaking. She looked so sexy and tantalizing right then…

Maureen pushed Mark off of her and sat on his lap, straddling him. He had a look of pure pleasure on his face as he stared at his girlfriend. "We're playing." She then looked over her should at me and pouted slightly, all the while slowly moving her skirt-clad hips agianst his jean-clad lap. Do you have any idea how hot she looked, straddling my roommate, gazing at me with those deep green eyes? Mark is one lucky bastard. The next words out of her mouth made my blood first freeze, then race like wild fire. "Wanna join?"

Oh, man, oh, man… my jaw dropped.

Maureen laughed then, leaned down and whispered something to Mark, all the while running her hands over the front of his pants. Mark, then got up and with a dazed expression stumbled into the bedroom. Maureen looked at me.

I was still shell shocked.

She started walking towards me, a concerned look on her face. "Benny, what's wrong?"

My eyes were fixated on those red lips that kept coming closer and closer to mine…

"Benny… what do you want?" she was less then an inch from me. her voice was low and husky. I could smell her perfume mixed with her womanly scent and felt a tingling in my groin.

I lost rational thought and grabbed her arms. "I want you." I growled and drew her close to me and mashed my lips against hers. Her arms went around me and her lips started moving over mine and then she opened them. Her breasts were pressed against my chest and the need in my groin worsened. As my tongue met hers, an explosion erupted in my mouth. Hers was so sweet and potent. I brought my hands to her back and ran them up and down. I could feel her well-toned muscles as her shirt rode up and my hands touched bare skin. Oh, my god…. Her skin was silky and smooth.

She moved her hands to my chest and splayed her fingers over my collarbone. As I groaned in pleasure, her lips parted from mine and she whispered, "Have you seen my cow? I want hamburgers."

I started in shock and then heard a ringing sound. I blinked my eyes open and found myself alone in my bed; naked and sweaty. An empty wine glass on the floor. What the hell happened? As I rose to find some clothes, I managed to look into the mirror and saw some red lipstick stained around my mouth. Was it just a dream? Needless to say, I needed to use the bathroom quick.

After I finished… you know… I wandered out to the main room. And there, I saw Maureen sitting on a chair. She was facing me and I could see her gorgeous face over the chair back. Her red lips curved in such a way that made her look like a sated cat. Then she winked at me.

A dream? Or not? I still don't know to this day.


End file.
